Tukang Ojek
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita di pagi hari dimana Gempa terburu untuk berangkat ke kampusnya. Fang-Gempa. Gaje-Las, OOC, Sho-Ai. yang mau baca silahkan :3


Boboiboy milik Animonsta

Cerita punya Coffey Milk :3

AU, Typos, Gaje, abal-abal, OOC level dewa, bahasa amburadul, little bit sho-ai

Siapkan ember bila tidak kuat~

RnR~

.

Just for fun!

.

Gempa—Fang

Gempa melihat jam tangannya panik sambil berlari keluar dari wilayah rumah.

"AKU PERGI~" teriaknya, dan tak ada balasan karena kakak-kakaknya pada kebo semua karena belum bangun.

Gempa berlari menuju jalan raya dengan cepat. Disana ia segera menuju halte bus, masih dengan terburu ia mengecek kembali benda bersuara perdetik yang terpasang di lengannya itu.

"Aduuh, aku udah telat ini… bisa-bisa aku ketinggalan materi aduuh… dosen killer lagi." rutuk Gempa.

Tapi bus yang sedari tadi ia tunggu gak datang-datang. Ia kesal, lalu bertanya pada penunggu bus yang lain.

"Maaf jurusan universitas XX dimana yak?" tanyanya.

"Sudah lewat, dek, barusan." Jawab salah seorang dari mereka.

Gempa berjengit, lalu merutukkan kepalanya pada tiang halte, di ikuti oleh pandangan aneh oleh para penunggu bus di halte.

"Aku telat, aku telat, aku telat udahlah…" ratapnya menyedihkan.

Dalam beberapa detik ia terdiam, lalu sebuah ide melayang di benaknya. Ia segera keluar dari halte, berlari cepat menuju tempat tujuannya. Salah satu cara dimana dia bisa dengan cepat mendapat transportasi untuk cepat pergi ke universitas.

OJEK.

Gak perlu di kasih tau semua orang tau apa itu OJEK. Kalau gak tahu silahkan search di mbah gugel.

Gempa berhenti di sebuah tempat dimana biasanya para tukang ojek nongkrong nunggu konsumen—eh, pelanggan. Dan ia kecewa berat saat tempat itu lenggang, tapi kekecewaannya segera sirna saat melihat masih ada seorang tukang ojek yang duduk menunggu di motornya.

Ia segera mendekati tukang ojek berambut ungu yang sedang memakai tutup kepala itu.

(A/N : liat aja Fang yang waktu lagi buat jus di eps 7 season 3 waktu rampok bank)

"Abang, eh, abang." Panggilnya pada si tukang ojek.

Si tukang ojek menoleh, "Iya, eneng?" tanyanya sambil senyum ganteng.

Gempa kaget, "Eneng? Saya cowok!" serunya gak terima.

Si tukang ojek tertawa, "Sori, neng. Habis suaramu kayak cewek." Jawabnya.

"Kau memanggilku neng lagi!" seru Gempa lagi.

"Gak usah marah juga, liat cantiknya jadi ilang." Goda si tukang ojek sambil mencolek dagu Gempa.

Gempa blushing, "Jangan pegang-pegang ah!" serunya sambil menepis tangan si tukang ojek.

"Marah mulu. Lagi PMS?" tanya si tukang ojek.

"BANG. SAYA BUKAN CEWEK, PLEASE." Jawab Gempa dengan tekanan pada kalimatnya.

SI tukang ojek tertawa lagi.

"Oh, Tuhan… kokoro ini lelah—" ratap Gempa lagi.

"Namanya siapa?" tanya si tukang ojek.

"Eh, ah, Gempa.." jawab Gempa.

Si tukang ojek mengernyit heran, "Gempa? Gak ada gempa disini kok. Gak ada getaran pada tanah juga. Yang ada getaran di hati abang." Ucap si tukang ojek.

"Ap-apa-apaan—maksudnya, nama saya Gempa." Ucap Gempa, wajahnya memerah.

"Oh.. namamu aneh ya?" tanya si tukang ojek yang langsung nge-jleb di hati Gempa.

"Eh, Abang.."

"Panggil aja abang Fang." ucap si tukang ojek sambil ngedipin mata, memotong ucapan Gempa.

Gempa bergidik ngeri, bulu kuduknya merinding semua. Soalnya, si abang tukang ojek mulai menggrepe-grepe Gempa.

"Bang, bisa berhenti melakukan tindak asusila gak?" tanya Gempa, merinding disko sambil menyingkirkan tangan Fang dari tubuhnya.

"Nggak, neng. Habis eneng manis sih." Jawab Fang enteng.

"WHAT—Aku bukan gula." Balas Gempa.

"Ah, eneng. Gak gaul amat." Ucap Fang, tangannya kini mulai melingkar di pinggang Gempa.

Gempa memberontak dan misuh-misuh.

"Kakakku tersayang, tolong Gempa~ Gempa di sekuhara sama abang ojek~" isak Gempa dalam hati.

Fang menyudahi kegiatannya setelah melihat raut wajah Gempa yang sudah mirip kain gombal dilipat. Ia tertawa.

"Jadi, ada apa? Ngapain manggil-manggil abang tadi?" tanya si tukang ojek.

Gempa tersadar, "OMAIGAT, AKU LUPA. Tolong anterin saya ke universitas XX! Cepetan!" jawabnya, sambil naik keatas motor.

Fang memberinya helm, Gempa menerimanya.

"Oke, kita bakal ngebut, pegang erat-erat ya." Ucap Fang.

Gempa menggeleng cepat.

Fang menyalakan motornya dan berikutnya keduanya melesat menuju tempat tujuan Gempa.

"BANG! INI KECEPETAAAANNN!"

.

Udah. Gitu aja.

/dilemparmeja

Si authornya buat apa… gaje banget…garing… buang-buang waktu aja…

Pasti pada ngomong gitu, hayoloh, ngaku ntar, di kolom review! /tunjuk-tunjukreader

Ini ff nyeleneh yang gak ada lucu-lucunya alias garing yasudahlah. Dan sekarang yang jadi korban Fang—Gempa, maafkan mbak alay ini nak, membuat kalian luar biasa ooc di sini~/tebarkembang

Udah ah, aku malah cuap cuap gaje. Sori dengan bahasa yang amburadul ya.

Buat yg uda baca, thanks~ review please?/kedip-kedipbarengGempa


End file.
